


Revelation

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Epic Threesomes and Lazy Sunday Afternoons [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Douchifer Deckerstar, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, I got Douchifer in my Deckerstar, I got fluff in my smut, I got plot in my porn, Multi, OT3, Rope Bondage, Smut, TLC, Voice Kink, smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Doucifer Deckerstar, with smut, fluff, and feels.  I've heard some of you like that stuff.





	1. Feather

**Author's Note:**

> For advice and encouragement, and making me laugh. Thank you.
> 
> And thank you to everyone else who keep reading and commenting and kudosing. You make me a happy skull fairy.
> 
> The following chapters alternate between smut and fluff.  
> Trigger warnings- panic, passing reference to self-harm, bondage

Dan knocked nervously on Chloe’s door, clutching a small stack of files, and with a backpack slung over his shoulder. Lucifer answered, looking perfect, and smelling even better. Without warning, there were arms around him and a hot tongue in his mouth. He pushed back, looking left and right, but there was no-one else there.

“It’s okay, the offspring is already on her way to the party with her mother. I’ve been instructed not to wait for her.” He noticed the folders under Dan’s arm. “Did you bring work?”

“Yeah,” Dan said, squeezing past him and opening the top file on the counter. “I need you to sign right here. Then if Trixie asks what we got up to, you can say we did some paperwork.”

Lucifer grinned and took out a silver pen. “Sneaky. I like it.”

Dan dropped the bag on the floor as he signed and then took his hand. The electricity was strong as their fingers interlocked. “Can we go upstairs now?”

“Yes, that’s an excellent idea.” They trotted quickly up the steps and tumbled onto Chloe’s bed, frantically pulling at each other’s clothes, throwing jackets and shirts aside.

“Oh, that’s better!” Dan groaned as skin touched skin. “This has been one of the longest weeks of my life. You have no idea how hard it’s been to keep my hands off you.”

Lucifer grinned, his hands on Dan’s belt. “Actually I do. You’ve been calling out to me the whole time, like a prayer. I’m not accustomed to resisting this much temptation.”

“Well, no need to resist now.” Dan hands were busy too, and they found each other’s cocks at the same moment, with a gasp and a sigh. They kissed and they stroked, and wiggled out of their pants somewhat less urgently. They lay on their sides, breathing one another in, legs twined.

“You have me all to yourself for about twenty minutes. Half an hour if you’re lucky. What are you going to do with me while I’m still invulnerable?”

“That’s a leading question. I take it you have something in mind?” His hand slid over Lucifer’s thigh, pulling it up over his hip and then moved towards his backside. The Devil pulled lube out from under the pillow and Dan held out his hand. When he returned it to Lucifer’s ass, it slipped inside easily. “You want it rough again, don’t you?”

Lucifer was already spreading gel over him, making him moan in pleasure. “I want to see how hard you can make me come before she gets here.”

Dan kissed him hungrily, yearning for him. “I’ll certainly do my best. But I want to watch your face while it happens.”

Lucifer rolled onto his back, opening his legs and lifting his hips in invitation. Dan knelt under him, supporting him on strong thighs. “Twenty minutes, right? You’re sure, cause I don’t want to hurt you.”

“That’s what she said.”

Dan worked his way in quickly, and began thrusting, his hands holding Lucifer’s hips. It felt good, not just because it was so tight, but because Lucifer’s power had been pulling at him all week, and his body was aching for the Devil. It felt like where he needed to be. 

“Come on, Daniel, I know you want more than that. Let yourself go.”

Dan gripped him tighter, rising up slightly and slamming his hips against him, burying himself all the way. 

“Better,” Lucifer grunted. Dan’s abs flexed with the effort, and before long beads of sweat began to form on his skin. He was panting, his heart pounding, but he kept up the pace. Lucifer’s eyes never left his, except when they fluttered closed now and then, heavy with desire. Dan flicked his eyes over his long, undulating form, and then down to his other length, which bounced and twitched. He moved a hand to surround it, and Lucifer cried out, placing his own hand over the top and leading Dan in swift, urgent movements. 

Dan glanced at the clock; five minutes left. It was going to be close. He pounded into him with every last bit of his strength, and Lucifer let go to grasp at the sheets, his back arching. Dan felt his own tension building, but carefully held it check, locking Lucifer in his gaze, waiting for that moment. He felt the quivering around his cock and it almost undid him, felt the throbbing in his hand as hot cum spilled out onto Lucifer’s chest, watched his face twist into an ecstatic grimace. He kept going, hard and fast, knowing his own climax would follow shortly, staring into dark eyes. But then those eyes suddenly caught flame, and his face contorted again, this time in a look of pain, and his skin shrivelled and turned crimson. It was like something out of a nightmare.

Dan screamed and scrambled backwards desperately, his face filled with fear, his breathing fast and panicked.

“Daniel…” Lucifer whispered.

His name coming out of that twisted visage sent another shiver through him, and he screamed again and bolted, running into the ensuite and slamming the door behind him.

There were hurried footsteps on the stairs. “What just happened?” Chloe said, rushing in. Then she saw Lucifer. “Oh no, you didn’t!” 

He was curled up into a ball, still charred, and looked like he was about to cry. “I’m so sorry. I’ve ruined everything.”

“No!” she said, coming to his side. She ran her fingers over his burnt face- the scars on his forehead, down his cheek and the cleft in his chin. She kissed his lips. “Are you all right?” she asked.

“You got here early,” he mourned. “It hurt, but I’ve had worse. I’m more worried about Dan. I might have really broken him this time. And even if I haven’t, he’ll never want to see me again.” 

“I’ll go check on him, we’ll get through this, I promise. You better change back though, just in case.” 

When his flesh returned to its usual tones, and she’d cleaned up the mess she found on his chest, she knocked on the bathroom door. “Dan, are you okay?” The only response was a quiet whimpering. She tried the door but it was locked. Lucifer reached out and touched the handle, and the lock clicked.

“I think I better wait he out here,” he said softly.

She nodded. “It’s probably best.”

He slumped down against the wall by the door, one hand in his hair, a picture of self-loathing. It hurt so much to see him like that, but she knew nothing she could say would change it. He’d hurt his friend. The only way to fix him was to fix Dan. She opened the door quietly. “Hey,” she whispered.

Dan sat hugging his knees. If the wall weren’t there, he would have been back to back with Lucifer. He was still shaking violently, his eyes wide. She stroked his arms, but he didn’t seem to feel her, or even see her. He was still trapped in a vision of horror. She tried for another minute or two, but he didn’t respond. She sat back and thought. She needed something to calm him, and the most calming thing she could think of was…

She crawled back through the door. “Lucifer, give me a feather.”

He looked up, confusion showing on his face. “What? Why?”

“Just... I think it will help him. You can help him. Give me a feather.”

He moved forward and looked around to check there was enough room, but still managed to misjudge it and hit the drawers with a thump and a rattle. There was a startled noise from the bathroom. “Sorry,” he mouthed.

“It’s okay, it’s some kind of response at least.”

He looked at his wings. “Which one?”

“Not a sharp one,” she smiled. “Something soft but big enough to hold.”

He reached into the centre of one wing and selected one of the coverts. He twisted it between his fingers for a second and then tugged. The short, sharp pain as it came loose felt good, and for a moment he considered pulling feathers out by the handful just to punish himself. But no, that would send Chloe into frenzy of worry, and right now he needed her to help Dan. So he folded them into invisibility, feeling very much _not_ like an angel right now anyway, and held up the feather as he slumped back against the wall. 

She took it, thanking him with a kiss, and then rushed back to Dan. Wordlessly, she brushed it against the skin of his arm. At first, there was nothing, but then his eyes slowly began to focus, and turned to look at it. His gaze followed it as she stroked it gently down towards his hand, where she let it rest, and he gradually began to stop shaking. It took a few minutes for the trembling to fully subside, and then he took the feather and rubbed his fingers over it silently. It brought back memories of that first time, burying his hands in those wings, and of washing them on the balcony, and sleeping under a feather blanket. They were bright, soothing memories, and he cherished them, letting them dispel the darkness.

Finally, he became aware of Chloe and looked up at her.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, thanks.” His eyes widened again as thought returned. “Oh my God, Lucifer!” Chloe thought he was about to zone out again, but instead he leapt up, dashing through the doorway and dropped down at Lucifer’s feet. The feather glided gracefully to the floor in his wake. His heart was beating wildly, telling him to run away, but he steadfastly ignored it and reached for his friend. “Hey buddy,” he said softly.

Lucifer looked up, his eyes awash with emotion. Hurt, disbelief, fear of rejection- it was too much for Dan to bear. He took his face in both hands and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry,” he repeated it over and over, kissing the Devil in between.

Lucifer broke away and shook his head. “It’s me who should be apologising, I shouldn’t have let you see that, I-”

Dan shut him up with a deep kiss.

“You came back.” Lucifer gazed at him in wonder. “Why did you come back?”

Dan smiled at him tenderly. “You know why.”

Chloe stood in the doorway, unsure if she should keep watching, but there was no way she was going to miss it.

“No, I don’t. I don’t understand at all.”

“That was the single most terrifying thing I have ever seen, but… it’s all you. And... I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Lucifer just stared, marvelling at the depth of his acceptance. He knew Chloe looked at his other form without fear, that she saw him as he was, but didn’t see the monster. It gave him so much comfort, made him feel like he could be something more. Dan had seen the monster, seen all the tortures and terrors of Hell that his face reflected, and come running straight back. _No one did that!_ He wasn’t entirely sure what it meant, but he knew that it somehow changed everything.

Chloe knew what it meant. She watched as the first hint of love was born like a star in the Lightbringer’s eyes. He wouldn’t recognise what it was for a while yet, it was still as tiny as an embryo, but she also knew that its growth was inevitable. They were bound together now, all three of them. She gave them a few moments, just to let them feel, and see what would happen next.

What happened was the most perfect, most exquisite kiss. It was the kind of kiss of that belonged in a movie. It was a kiss reminded her of that first kiss on the beach, or the first kiss after she saw his face and knew who he really was. Somehow, it made her feel like an intruder, but she watched anyway, burning it into her memory so that she would always have something so pure and beautiful to think back on.

She gave a quiet, happy sigh. It was enough to draw their attention back to her presence, and they reached their hands out as one to beckon her in. Dan made room for her between them, and they slowly undressed her. Lucifer seemed to come back to himself the more skin they exposed.

But then Dan began to shiver agan. Not a sensual quiver, but a continuous shaking. “Chloe?” Lucifer’s face filled with worry.

“Let’s get him under the covers,” she suggested.

“I’m okay,” Dan protested.

“Yes, but you’re cold from sitting naked on the bathroom floor, and you’re probably overflowing with adrenaline. We’re just going to warm you up, alright?”

He felt lightheaded as he stood up, and Lucifer caught him as he almost fell. Chloe pulled back the duvet and he got in, the Devil joined him on one side and his ex-wife on the other, and they all snuggled down together.

“Thank you,” Dan whispered in her ear. 

“For which part?”

“All of it. Fixing me. Sharing with me. Giving me another chance.”

She just smiled and kissed him, and then found Lucifer’s hand and kissed that too. Then there was more kissing and stroking, and the shaking gradually changed into a gentle squirming. Most of Lucifer’s attention seemed focussed on Dan, but she didn’t mind. She had no doubts about his love for her, no reason for fear or jealousy. Besides, they were so gorgeous to watch. She moved up against Dan’s back as he turned towards the Devil and they kissed tenderly. She stretched an arm across them both, pulling them tighter together. Dan felt the pressure of her breasts in his back, and Lucifer’s firm length against his belly, and felt himself growing to hardness once more.

Lucifer smiled into the kiss as an idea came to him. His eyes stayed on Dan as he asked, “Why don’t you get out your toy Detective?” 

“What?” he replied, confused.

“He means me,” Chloe said. “And I like that idea.” There was movement behind him, a drawer opening and closing, and when wet finger began to caress him from behind, it dawned on him what kind of toy Lucifer meant. He breathed, relaxing into it. She’d never touched him like this before, and he was suddenly very glad he’d taken all the advice about preparation. She was good at it. Her fingers were small and deft. The sensations were still new, still very strange, but he was learning to find them pleasant. He leaned his face in Lucifer’s neck as she stretched him with a second finger, giving himself over to it. She seemed to enjoying it too, judging by her breath on his back. 

“Ready?” she said, after a while.

He turned to look over his shoulder. She was holding a sleek, purple form that suggested a phallus without being obvious about it. Or rather, one end suggested a phallus, but before he could quite work out the other, she slipped it between her legs and inside, making it a part of her. When she covered it with lube, it looked like she was stroking her own cock. She nestled her body back up against his, finding the right angle and pressing into him slowly. It felt good- not as good as the Devil, but good. Then she pulled back a little, her hand did something, and it began to hum, very quietly.

It made a shimmering, tingling feeling inside him, flowing over that sweet spot and making everything feel fantastic. She rolled her hips, and it moved with her as she moaned in pleasure. Clearly the buzzing was doing good things inside her, too. Lucifer reached across and held her bottom, guiding her, enjoying her excitement, and Dan began writhing, their cocks rubbing together. It felt so sexy, close and intimate. Chloe’s wet hand worked its way between, rubbing one first, then the other, making them both slick before it retreated. The slow pulse of her hips continued, setting the rhythm, the pace increasing so gradually it was hardly noticeable. Dan swam through time, lost in warmth and comfort, desire and love. The sense of urgency built slowly too, as they thrust into him from either side, and the thrill of the tiny tremors up his ass. Lucifer held his face, looking into his eyes until everything else fell away and he was dissolving, spilling over him with shudders and groans. Chloe’s movement became erratic, and then she was crying out, her voice so familiar, her fingers digging tightly into his upper arms and then relaxing and she rocked slowly and deeply. Lucifer watched her too, the combined fulfillment of their desire satisfying him in a way that nothing else could, and climaxed with an almost silent exhalation.

There was no need to move yet. Nothing except boneless bliss, and tiny caresses, and little kisses pressed into shoulders and hair. Eventually Chloe lifted Dan’s wrist to check his watch. “Oh crap!” She pressed one more kiss onto his shoulder and sat up. “I need to get clean and go get Trixie. You two can snuggle for a bit longer though.” She very thoughtfully passed them a box of kleenex on her way to the bathroom. They seperated just long enough to mop up the double portion of evidence, and then wrapped themselves up in each other once more. Chloe came back and grinned at them as she put her clothes back on. “You two look absolutely adorable. But can you make sure you’re all dressed by the time we get back?”

They gave a grumbling affirmative. She gave the Devil a quick kiss, and then a deeper and more lingering one for Dan. 

“Hey, how come he gets the good stuff?” Lucifer complained.

“Because you can have more later, he can’t. I’ll see you both soon.”

A few minutes after she was gone, Lucifer breathed what sounded very much like a sigh of relief.

“Are you all right?” Dan enquired, concerned.

“I am now she’s out of range.”

“Did I hurt you? Is that why you… changed?”

Lucifer chuckled. “I think you might have torn something. My theory is that it was a combination of the sudden, unexpected pain after all that pleasure, in a moment where I’d relinquished control. I am sorry, though. I wish you hadn’t seen that.”

“I’m glad I did. I want all of you.” He rolled away and rubbed his eyes. “Shit, I should probably go shower before I turn into a total girl.”

Lucifer grabbed him and pulled him back. “Men can be romantic too. Besides, you are meant to be wooing me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I suppose I am.”

“Good. Now go wash your lady parts, because if I go in there with you, we’ll never be dressed in time.”


	2. Awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be more entertaining if you've seen the movie mentioned. Hopefully it will still be fun if you haven't. I've tried not to drop any spoilers in case you decide to watch it later.

Lucifer was just making the final adjustments to his sleeves as the front door opened, and Trixie ran to hug her dad. “Hey, pumpkin. Did you have a good party?”

“Yes, but now I’m _knackered!_ ” Dan’s brow wrinkled in confusion.

“It means very tired,” Lucifer supplied. “I think she might be picking up some of my vocabulary.”

“I can live with that,” Dan smiled. “Are you still okay for a movie?”

“Yes. Can we get pizza too?”

He thought for a moment. “I don’t see why not. I’ve had a busy day, so I’m probably owed a few calories.”

“Lovely!” she grinned at him. Dan tried very hard not to laugh.

The movie they chose, after a lot of bargaining with the Devil, was the Lego Movie. Apparently, he was reluctant to watch a film which was an animated portrayal of plastic figures. 

“Haven’t you ever played with Lego, Lucifer?” Trixie asked, and bit into her slice of pizza.

“We used to scatter pieces of it on the floor in Hell, does that count?” Trixie promised to help him remedy the situation tomorrow, when she had more energy, and he reluctantly agreed. 

When they had all finished eating, she plonked herself in the middle of the sofa, and Dan sat quite happily next to her. Chloe settled on her other side and Trixie was obviously pleased to have both her parents beside her again. Lucifer came and stood behind, holding out a glass of whisky to Dan. “I think this might do you some good after all that… paperwork,” he said with a smirk.

Dan looked from him to the glass. “I’d love to, man, but I’ve got to drive home, sorry.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’m happy to give you a lift.”

He looked to Chloe. “That’s fine with me,” she said. “Even if he drank a whole bottle, he’d still technically be under the legal limit.” She smiled ever so slightly as she hinted, “Besides, if Lucifer takes you home, I might be able to get an early night.”

Dan took the drink and the offer that went with it. Their fingers brushed on the glass, raising goosebumps on his arm.

Lucifer sprawled at the opposite end of the sofa, next to Chloe. In spite of his protests, he enjoyed the film even more than Dan expected he would. He sniggered at the references to TACO Tuesday, kept making comparisons between Emmet and Daniel, and he was suitably irate about the plan to Kragle the World. “Reminds me of Dad,” he moaned. He stretched his arm out along the back of the sofa, and Dan did the same, trying not to gasp at the sparks as their fingertips touched, at the same time wondering why they weren’t waning yet. When it was over Lucifer wiped his eyes and then ranted cheerfully for a good five minutes about Dad would never give up control that easily, no matter how adorable his curly haired offspring might be.

Trixie, with her head now resting her dad’s lap and her feet draped over her mum, groaned, “Yes, Lucifer, but it’s not your Dad! He’s human, and human dads are much nicer.”

“Well, yours seems to be doing an adequate job these days,” he admitted.

“Thank you, I think,” Dan responded. A year ago, that comment would have smarted, laced with sarcasm and implied shortcomings. Now it just felt like he meant it. 

Then Chloe looked at him. “More than adequate, I’d say. I can see how much you care about her.” _That_ made him feel all rosey.

“She’s easy to care about.” 

“Yes, I’m totally awesome!” And of course then she burst spontaneously into the song, and one by one the rest of them joined in. They joked and giggled until Trixie’s eyes were drooping, and Dan insisted that it was time for bed. She held up her arms to be carried, just like she used to years ago.

“Nah-uh, you are way too big to be carried,” he said.

She made her eyes as wide as she could and looked up at him. “Pleeeasse! It’s not far, and you’re _so_ strong.”

“Okay, just this once,” he relented, secretly loving the idea. He scooped her up in his arms and took her to her room.

“Will you come play Lego with us tomorrow too?” she asked as he tucked her in.

“Is that what you want?”

“Mm-hm. I like having us all together. It feels right.”

“It does, doesn’t it? Will I get to build a spaceship?”

“Of course!”

“Then yes. I will see you tomorrow. Good night, monkey.”

When he returned to the living area, Chloe pulled him close and kissed him fondly. Her hands rested on either side of his face, and he melted, holding her. “You could stay,” she whispered.

He breathed in her scent, tempted, picturing it. “That would be wonderful, but perhaps not wise. Not rushing it, remember?”

“Soon, though?”

“Not here. Not until we’re sure what’s happening and have explained it to Trixie.”

She nodded, and kissed him once more.

“Hey, we’ll work something out, okay?”

“Okay.” Her hands lingered on him as she stepped away. “Lucifer, he’s all yours.”

The Devil smiled. “So I’ve been told. For now at least. I’ll let you borrow him for a while next time, I can look after the urchin.” The offer earned him a lingering kiss from his Detective, and then Dan grabbed his bag and the files, and they went out to the Corvette. 

“So, your place or mine?” Lucifer asked as he started the engine.

“What, more? I mean, I know it kind of implied, but...”

“You know me. And after that epic revelation this afternoon, I feel the need to give you a lot of extra attention. So tell me,” he turned in his seat, and Dan was so open already, he didn’t even have to ask the question.

“You mentioned something about rope…”

“If it wasn’t me asking, I’d question whether you were sure this is the right moment. But I know you’re not lying, so instead I’ll just ask why.”

“Because of that epic revelation. I’ve seen you now, all of you, the worst you have to offer. And I want to prove to you that I still trust you.”

Lucifer smiled. “My place it is then.”


	3. Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets some punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this may have become a little rougher than I originally intended. Please don't shoot me. I promise I will make it all better.
> 
> Thank you to darkstarius for wearing a beta hat and reassuring me that it wasn't too much. I got worried and had to seek a second opinion.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, not a how to guide. DON’T TRY THIS AT HOME without making sure you know what you’re doing properly first. Go forth and google.

They held hands on the way up in the elevator, enjoying each other’s touch. Dan felt Lucifer’s stubbled cheek brushing against his own, almost kissing, but not quite, playing with the anticipation. The doors opened and his host stopped at the bar to select an unlabelled bottle and two tumblers. He turned, giving a glance which indicated he expected to be followed, and Dan obediently walked after him to the bed. Amber liquid sloshed into the glasses, and he took what was offered, sipping it carefully. It was so smooth it almost evaporated on his tongue, spreading a gentle warmth through his chest. 

“Would you do something for me?” Dan asked.

“That depends on what it is.”

“Go in the other room, put on your scary face, and take a selfie.”

“You want to see if a picture is as terrifying as the real thing?”

“Yeah.”

Lucifer thought for a minute. “What happens if you panic again?”

“Then you can bring me back,” he answered confidently. “Anyway, maybe I won’t this time. I know what to expect now.”

“I don’t like it. I don’t want you to start having nightmares about me.”

“If I did, they’d be very sexy nightmares,” he joked.

“Okay. Wait there.”

He grabbed his phone and walked off. Dan waited, unsure whether the fear would somehow creep up the steps and ambush him, but it didn’t. Which was good. He sipped some more whisky, starting to get a taste for the stuff, until Lucifer returned and sat close to him.

“Are you _sure_ you want to see this?”

“Yes. I’m sure.”

He considered. “One more precaution.” His wings unfurled, and he wrapped them forward and around Dan like a tent. “Ready?”

“Yes. Boo me.”

Lucifer held his hand and showed him the picture. Dan furrowed his brow. “Huh.”

“Still with me?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. It’s not scary at all. I’ve seen worse things in movies.” He took the phone, swiping to zoom in and out again. “This isn’t what scared me is it?”

“Chloe’s theory is that there’s some kind of aura that goes with it. Like the power that draws people to me, but reversed. She thinks her immunity to my powers explains why it doesn’t affect her the same way.”

Dan turned the phone off and looked at him. “I wish I could look at you that way too. Do you think I could build up a tolerance gradually?”

Lucifer shifted his wing tent, almost as if he was stroking Dan’s back. “I appreciate the thought, but I wouldn’t count on it.” Dan leaned into it, feeling the feathers. “Maybe… maybe just the eyes. People don’t always dissolve into terror from the eyes.”

“Sounds good. I can do eyes. Show me.”

Lucifer didn’t even blink. They just started to glow, all on their own, like iron in a furnace. Dan felt his pulse rising, slightly. Then the glow started to turn into flames, burning into him, touching his guilt and making it flare red hot. Dan pushed his fingers deeper, into the down, then shut his own eyes tightly. “Okay, that’s enough.”

Lucifer squeezed his hand. “You can look again, now.” Dan found two familiar brown pools staring back at him in wonder. They still had all their magic, but the threat had gone out of them; only the promise of pleasure remained. “What was it like?”

“Frightening,” he replied honestly. “It was like all the bad things I’ve done were chasing after me, and I knew I was going to have to pay for them.”

“And yet, you’re still not running away?”

“Where am I gonna run? I’ll get what I deserve in the end.” He said it without emotion, like it was just a fact which he had already accepted.

“Not if I have anything to say in the matter,” Lucifer said with finality. “Anyway, you’re not dead yet. Don’t you believe you’ll get a chance at redemption?”

“I used to, then I didn’t. Now, I don’t know, maybe?” He pulled his hand out of the feathers, stroking them back into alignment. “You should probably put these away. You’re addictive enough as it is, and it’s hard to keep these things from melting my brain.”

“Well it’s not like there’s much there to melt, is there?” he mocked. Dan pinched at his arm. Lucifer looked down at it, and then up at Dan, and raised his eyebrows. “I think you may have just proved my point. Do I need to explain the whole invulnerability principle again?”

Dan assumed a glazed look. “The what now?” he teased. Lucifer pinched him back. Dan was somewhat more responsive, jerking his arm away with a tiny yelp and a chortle.

“You baffle me, Daniel. You admit that I terrify you, but you keep asking for more. It makes no logical sense.”

Dan scoffed. “But you know there’s no logic to human emotion, right?” 

“What is it with you detectives and your inability to see that I’m a monster?”

“Oh, I see the monster,” his hand went to the Devil’s cheek as he spoke. “But in case you hadn’t noticed, I’ve got a bit of a dark side. I find the idea strangely appealing. And not in a kinky Devil fetish kind of a way. Or at least, not _just_ in a kinky Devil fetish kind of a way. You don’t have to hide your darkness from me. I’m not going to try to tame you, or turn you into something else. I don’t want you to be my angel. I want Lucifer Morningstar. Horns and all.”

“I don’t have horns.”

“Really?” His hand slid from his cheek, down his body and under his belt.

Lucifer made a very happy sound. “Are you making bad puns now too?”

“Yes,” he replied with a kiss. “Terrible, awful, infernal puns.”

Lucifer laughed. Not a smirk , or a grin, or even a snide chuckle, but an actual laugh. He wasn’t even sure why. He put away his wings, and kissed the top of Dan’s head.

“May I ask some of those questions now?” he said, spreading out his long form across the black silk. “Poke around in your brain, as you so eloquently put it.”

“Well, my secret’s out, it seems, so that’s not a problem. What do you want to know?” Dan perched on the edge.

“What you desire, of course.” He looked beguilingly over his glass as he drank.

It wasn’t just the whisky making him warm; those brown eyes invited him to admit everything. “I want you to tie me up, so that I can’t move. And hurt me, just a little bit.”

“Why? Do you think you deserve it?”

He swallowed. “I deserve to be punished, and who better to do it than you?”

“And what if I don’t want to punish you?”

“Then I’ll do whatever you want me to.” His eyes weren’t letting go. “But I hope that you do. I hope you can make me pay, so that it all goes away.”

“You want me to expunge your guilt?”

“Yes!” The word came out almost as a gasp.

“Very well,” he agreed. “Do you submit willingly?”

“Yes.” 

“Do you trust me?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’ll need a safe word. Something you won’t say unless you want me to stop.”

Dan thought back to his last visit. Was it only a week ago? “Butterscotch?”

“Perfect,” he smiled. “Wait here, and take off your clothes. I’ll be back with supplies.”

Dan carefully piled his shoes and clothes on the floor, and sat on the bed in his underwear. Lucifer came back a few minutes later, in his robe, with the ropes draped over his arm. Lots of rope, hanging in long coiled bundles from his elbow to his wrist. He laid it carefully on the bed. “Well, that just won’t do. I’m afraid those will have to come off as well.”

Dan removed his shorts and placed them carefully on top of the pile.

“Better. Have you done anything like this before?” he asked, picking up the first bundle and unravelling it. It must have been several meters long. Dan wondered what he was going to do with all of it.

“No. I’ve thought about it. Charlotte-” his voice cracked a little, but he breathed and tried again. “Charlotte liked to order me around and... I kinda liked it too. I once persuaded Chloe to put me in cuffs, but I don’t think she was that into it because she never asked to do it again.”

Lucifer grinned. “You two are going to have to learn to communicate better. She liked it a lot. You’ll be pleased to know she’s been practising. Stand up.”

Dan smiled and did as he was bid. Lucifer folded the rope in half and stood behind him. He wrapped it around his ribcage, threading it through the folded end and around again. “Breathe in.” His chest expanded, and he wound round again, slightly higher, and twisted it in on itself. “Now breathe out slowly.” Lucifer pulled the rope tighter as he did so, then looped it over one shoulder, down across his chest and through itself again and over the other shoulder to his back, where he wove it into place. 

The only sound for a while was their breathing- Dan’s shallow and quick, Lucifer’s deep and lustful. He was taking his time over his work, his fingers lingering and caressing. It wasn’t just preparation, it was a sexual act in itself. Dan was getting hard. His tormentor kept winding the rope in various ways, creating an intricate web over his chest, a kind of breastplate of taut rope. He could still breathe, but not deeply. Lucifer ran his fingers under it in several places, ensuring it was secure but safe. He must have been satisfied, because he went and picked up the next piece. “Once I begin the next part, you won’t be able to move anywhere for a while,” he explained as he unwound it. “Are you ready?” 

Dan nodded. “Very ready.”

Lucifer glanced down. “Evidently,” he smirked. “Sit down. Right there in the centre. Lovely.” He sat beside him, his robe falling open slightly, giving Dan a glimpse of more skin. “I’m going to keep this simple to start with. If you decide that you want to go further, we can move on from there.” He tenderly took Dan’s foot in his hands and began to wrap his ankle. “If at any point you feel any tingling, numbness or coldness, you tell me straight away. I don’t want any of your bits falling off on me.” His hand stroked up Dan’s calf to his knee and lifted it, drawing his heel up to his rear end. The length that fell from his ankle went all the way around his thigh, forcing the knee to stay fully bent. He tucked it through and wrapped around both thigh and shin, looping and circling again higher up, and a third time higher still.

Dan tried to sigh, but it came out as another gasp. He could feel his body relaxing, feel the pressure of choice and responsibility being taken away bit by bit. He closed his eyes and just listened to Lucifer’s voice, seductive and beautiful, as he worked more patterns down the outside of Dan’s leg with remaining length of rope.

“I won’t be your judge. I’ll leave that to your conscience. My role will be purely to punish you. You can make your confessions, if it helps you. You tell me what makes you guilty, and I will apply the appropriate punitive measures.” He secured the end of the rope, checked the tension, and began the same process all over again with the other leg.

“I never asked for this role, as you know, but over the millenia I became accustomed to it. What I’m about to do to you won’t be anywhere close to the level of what I used to do. Not that I often had a direct hand. The souls that had the honour of my company there deserved far worse, and they received it. You will only be receiving the tiniest portion of my expertise.”

Dan’s mind reeled at his words, along with the memory of that face. It was easy to forget that this was the Devil himself, ancient, powerful, and inhuman. “Thank you.”

“You might not be thanking me later.”

“Maybe, maybe not. I already know that I need this.”

“Then I’m pleased to have a willing subject on whom to practise.” His finger slipped into the bands, caressing as he checked them, and then ran his hand over the knot work, brushing lightly against Dan’s skin.

Dan tested the bindings, trying to straighten his legs. Nothing moved. There was no give in this rope, it just bit into his flesh. He relaxed and then strained again, meeting nothing but sweet resistance. Lucifer watched, obviously pleased. “Now, as a true penitent I think it fitting that you kneel. Hold my arms.” He lifted and pulled at the same time, and for once his incredible strength did not come as a surprise. Dan pressed into his arms and was carried forward over his own feet and fell to his knees, gasping. He looked up at that beautiful face, wanting nothing more than to grab it and kiss him, but Lucifer pulled back, stroking down to his fingertips as he moved away to get yet more rope.

“Your arms are next,” he said breathily. “Hold out your hands.” Dan was bound at the wrists, the rope twisted around itself in a long line, and then circled around the top of his biceps. Lucifer threaded it through the line a few inches down, pulling one of the twists out into a diamond shape, and wrapped again. It felt a little looser this time, but Dan knew better than to question it. More threading through, another diamond formed, another wrap, this time just above the elbows. Lucifer checked carefully with his finger after each one, and then he bent his arms towards his chest. Everything tightened as his muscles moved. Dan breathed, fast and shallow, enjoying the way that it pinched and pulled, trusting completely. Apparently satisfied, Lucifer pulled his arms straight again, and continued the pattern all the way down to his wrists. He smirked as he extended Dan’s fingers and wrapped his hands together, and then hooked the ends through a loop on his chest into a position of prayer. “Of course, the only person to whom you’ll be praying tonight is me, and be assured that I will hear it.”

 _Yes Dark Lord,_ he thought, and Lucifer’s grin widened.

“Yes, just like that.” He sat back and looked in appreciation at his work. “Oh, yes. I like that very much.” He grinned mischievously and rummaged through the pile of Dan’s clothes for his phone, which he then used to take pictures from different angles. “I’m definitely keeping a few of these.” 

Dan was suddenly very aware of the way Lucifer’s robe tented below the belt, and licked his lips.

“Hungry, are you?” he asked, positioning himself just out of reach. He parted the robe to give Dan a better view. The prisoner moaned. “I don’t know if you deserve it. You told me you needed to be punished. I know how much you want me, so the first torment is that you have to earn the right to my touch.”

_What do you want from me?_

“Will you begin your confession?”

Dan nodded. _I let myself be corrupted. I took bribes to look the other way. I told myself that it was for my family, but it was also because it was easier that way._

“You don’t do that now. What stopped you?”

He wanted to say he learnt his lesson, but he knew that wasn’t the whole truth. _Fear. My family was threatened, he took Trixie. I knew I couldn’t involve myself with people like that, or the ones I loved might get hurt._

“More than one? You still loved her, even after the divorce?”

_I never stopped. I just had to accept that she wasn’t mine anymore. I failed her. I underestimated her, constantly._

“You were a patronising git, as I recall.”

_Yes, I was._

Lucifer stroked his face with the back of his hand, letting his fingers glide over his lips. Dan mouthed at them hungrily. “This is what you get when you admit the truth.” He lowered his hand back out of reach. “There’s more. What else?”

_I put work before my family._

Lucifer moved back even further. “Boring!” he sang out. “Hardly news, is it? So you missed a few dinners, a few bedtime stories, that’s not worth _my_ time. Tell me. There’s something else, something much bigger, I can feel it. The guilt is all squirmy inside you. Come on, Detective Douche, say it out loud.”

Dan stared at him, chewing his lip. He knew what he had to say, knew where the guilt came from. “Perry Smith,” he admitted at last.

Lucifer slowly inched back towards him. “Interesting. You mean that, don’t you? But you weren’t the one who killed him.”

“No. I just made sure that someone else did.” His head bowed, falling against his hands. _Please, hurt me. I deserve this. I deserve far worse._

Lucifer cupped his face, lifting it gently, and kissed him. “I will punish you. Not because you deserve it. But because you desire it.” His fingers slid down over his shoulders and through the rope, and twisted, pulling it tighter. Dan cried out as hot pain shot through him. He was sure that it would cut through his skin at any moment, but the Devil knew exactly where to stop. And when. He released him, and Dan sat there, panting.

_More._

“If that’s your wish. Wait here, I know what I need.”

Dan waited, and counted his shallow breaths. Twenty. Fifty. One Hundred. “Lucifer?” No response. “Are you there?” Panic started to rise in him. Maybe this was a joke, after all, and this was the punch line. _Please, Lucifer, don’t leave me!_

And instantly, he appeared, as if he’d been waiting for the prayer. He was holding a thin wooden stick, about a meter long and a centimeter wide. It wasn’t straight, in fact it looked like he had pulled it off a tree at some point. But now, it was polished smooth until it almost shone. He whipped it into his hand with a crack that made Dan jump- or would have done, had he been able to move his legs. As it was, all he managed was a twitch which shook his entire body. “I’m going to strike you with this six times. It might not sound like a lot to you now, but it will be enough as you’ll soon realise. If you can take all six, your penance will be complete, and you can let go of your guilt. I might even reward you. Do you agree to these terms?”

_Yes, my Dark Lord._

“Lean forward. Place your hands on the bed.”

It wasn’t easy. His balance was off and his legs got in the way. He spread his knees wide and managed to get his elbows between them, but leaning forward also pulled his hips upwards and put extra pressure on his bound thighs and ankles. It felt exquisite.

Lucifer moved behind him, casting a shadow that he couldn’t quite make out. It moved, and then the stick made contact with his ass. It hurt. A lot. He instinctively tried to curl and rock away from it, but all that happened was the ropes pinched tighter on his legs. He let out a yell and shuddered, a short, perfect line of pain still burning on one cheek. Suddenly six didn’t seem so easy. He forced his legs back down and waited for the second strike. It didn’t come straight away. He breathed into the silence, not daring to speak or even think. When it came, it hit with even more force than the first, a flash of white-hot intensity. It seared for a good while afterwards, and Lucifer waited for his pain-induced groans to stop.

“How do you feel?”

Dan brought his breathing back under control with effort. _Perfect,_ he answered in prayer, and bit down on the rope around his hands.

The third strike blossomed into pain like a firework, exploding so powerfully it made his head spin. He was half-way there, but he wasn’t sure if he would make it. His body desperately wanted to writhe, but there was no room. Something in his subconscious reminded him to breath more from the belly, and the extra air he managed to take in that way soothed him enough to take one more.

He bit into the rope even harder as the Devil hit him a fourth time, moaning and whimpering. A part of him just wanted it to stop. _Please,_ he begged, _please have mercy._

“If you want me to stop, you only have to say a particular word. Do you want me to stop?”

_Please, Lucifer..._

“I’ll take that as a no then.”

When the fifth strike hit, he felt his whole body turning to jelly. There was nothing left, no resistance, no thought. Only torment. He felt free.

The final blow was worse than any of its predecessors. He shrieked. It was pure agony, tempered only by the fact that he knew it was the last. There was a clatter as Lucifer threw the stick aside. Dan felt warm arms around him, soothing him, lifting him back to sitting. “It’s over,” a voice whispered in his ear, “it’s finished. You’ve done well.” He leaned into Lucifer’s body, his face against silk. A glass was pressed to his lips and he sipped, the familiar warmth of the liquid bringing him back to himself. 

“Is it gone, now?”

“You tell me.”

Dan searched inside himself. He still knew he’d done wrong, but it wasn’t eating at him the same as before. He took a deep breath into his stomach and let it out slowly. “It’s gone!”

“Good. Because I _really_ don’t want to have to do that again.”

“You mean you didn’t enjoy it?”

“Tying you up, certainly. And yes, a certain amount of pain can be lots of fun, but hurting you like that? No. Just because I’m so good at it doesn’t mean I take pleasure in it.”

It somehow made the whole thing even more intimate. _Thank you._

Lucifer stroked his face and kissed him. “There won’t be any lasting damage, and it will stop hurting soon. Do you want me to unbind you now?”

“I’d like to stay like this a little longer. If you don’t mind.”

“I was hoping you’d feel that way. No tingles? Can you still wiggle your fingers?” Dan shook his head and demonstrated. “Lovely. Finish your whisky though.” He held the glass back to Dan’s lips, and he drank happily. There was certainly a restorative quality to it. “I think I’ve just earned another favour, don’t you?”

“Absolutely,” Dan agreed. “What do you desire?”

“Glad to see you’ve got your sense of humour back. At least you didn’t brutalise the accent.”

“I know my limits. You avoided the question.”

Lucifer fed him the last of his drink as he thought. “I’d quite like just to look at you, if I may. Can you sit up again?”

“I think so.” He managed with a bit of help. His head was still spinning a little, or perhaps that was the alcohol. Maybe some of both. Lucifer rose up on his knees, and moved all around him, slowly. “You are a bloody work of art like this. Michelangelo would have made you into an excellent statue.”

“You knew him too?”

“I modelled for him on occasion, while he was still alive.” Dan could feel Lucifer’s eyes all over him, like a caress. There was something about his voice too, an edge of hunger in it. It filled him a renewed lust. 

“Did you sleep with him?” 

“You do like that question, don’t you? Why is that?”

“It’s just the way your face goes when you talk about certain people. Like you’re remembering something that made you very happy. And horny.”

“Not because you’ve got a filthy mind that instantly leaps to the idea of me shagging everybody?”

“Maybe not _everybody_ , but so far the answer has always been yes.”

“Then why do you bother asking?”

“Because I love the look in your eye when confirm my suspicions.”

“Then yes, I did shag Michelangelo. You like thinking about me with other people?”

“I like thinking about you generally. At least I do now.”

“What changed?”

“I got to know you better.”

“Would you like to hear more about my exploits?”

Dan breathed. It was a lot easier, now. _Yes, please._

“The question is, where to begin? There are so many.”

_Who was your first? No one ever forgets their first,no matter how long ago._

Lucifer smiled. “How much do you remember from Sunday school?”

_I'm pretty sure they didn't cover the part about the Devil getting laid._

“That's where you're wrong. It's a common tale, but they fill it with euphemisms about knowledge and fruit.” His voice was low, more seductive than ever. “I used to watch the two of them together in the Garden; the way they touched each other was different to the way the angels touched. We had a familial affection, but these two had fire, they burned like stars. It took them a while to work it out, but the exploration was something to see. Of course at that time I had no idea what they were going to do either. No one had ever used flesh that way before.” 

Dan knew what he describing, but his mind struggled to grasp the reality of it. As it gradually sank in, it aroused him more and more. And Lucifer was still looking at him, his own lust increasing as he remembered. 

“When they did finally figure out what went where, well… You can imagine what it did to me. I watched them as often as I could, like a teenage boy who'd just discovered porn. Which I suppose I was, in a way. That was enough for some time, the beauty of the world's first lovers, going at it day and night, careless and naked. Until one day it wasn't enough anymore.” He shifted closer, Dan could feel the heat of his breath on his skin. “I approached her at midnight. Her husband had fallen asleep. I didn't have any idea of the effect I had on mortals then, but she was naturally curious about me anyway. I told her I made the stars, and she looked up at the sky in wonder as I kissed her all over. I was so hungry for her passion I just followed where she led me, inadvertently inventing oral sex in the process.”

Dan interrupted with a moan. _For that I'm eternally grateful._ Lucifer paused his story, fingers running along the ropes that bound his lover in prayer. Dan waited, but the only sound the Devil made was an appreciative hum. _What happened next?_ he asked, eager for the narrative to continue. 

“I'll tell you soon enough. I can see how much you're liking my story. It's rather distracting.” His hands moved to the knots on Dan's thigh, still avoiding direct contact, but managing to make his cock twitch. He rose back up, crawling behind him, fingering the rope on his back just enough to make it pull slightly tighter. “That's better,” he breathed, and dropped his hand away. He continued his tale, whispering it into Dan’s ear. “Her cries when I made her come woke her husband. You would think he would have been angry, but when there are only two people in the world, the concept of monogamy is simply nonexistent. I kissed him too, with the taste of her still on my mouth. He wanted me as well, their desire was like a drug, and when he grabbed at my cock I came instantly.”

Dan shuddered. He felt like the same thing would happen to him if the Devil were to touch him now. His lips were almost touching his ear, so he heard Lucifer's tiny, sharp inhalation, wondering what had caused it. His breath quickened, but his voice remained smooth and even as he moved further away again and went on. “I had no idea that was supposed to be the end of it, so I just carried on. It was like eating real food for the first time. Something I had been built to crave, but had never experienced before. When she opened her legs and showed me where to put my cock, I thrust in, greedy and hard.” He gave a small grunt, and Dan noticed another sound, a quiet slapping he knew all too well from being single so long. When he spoke once more, his tone was rich with hunger. “I lasted just as long as any other virgin. Not that the second orgasm stopped me any more than the first. It was a bloody revelation. I kept fucking her, sensing her need, and she taught me how to fulfill it. He watched, and then he climbed on my back and rubbed up against me. He found his way in, not knowing one opening from another, and we were together, a mass of writhing desire, and we all just kept fucking until the sun came up.”

The story ended there, but the sound of Lucifer touching himself went on. Dan felt an intoxicating ache. He rolled his hips uselessly. There was nothing to press against, but it was the only movement available to him in his current position, so he let it happen. 

“Ah, you would, wouldn't you?” Lucifer moaned. “You do such wonderful things to me. Your desire is pure and powerful, like the finest cocaine. I wonder, can I make you come without even touching you? Or will you make me come first? It's a strange ability you seem to possess, to keep undoing me like this. Not everyone can. But you… you're so raw, so open.”

_How can I make you come? I can’t even move._

“You can pray to me,” he whispered, moving closer again. “Prayers don’t have to be just words you know.”

Dan thought about Lucifer bent over the piano, the way his wings arched as he pounded into him. He focussed on that thought, willing himself to project it.

Lucifer moaned. “Oh, yes, I do look gorgeous like that, don’t I?” He held his hand just below Dan’s mouth. Dan spat into it, and it vanished again. There were soft, wet sounds as he rubbed it over his cock. “Show me more. Show me what you want me to do to you.”

Dan recalled Lucifer pressed up behind him, kneeling as he was now, taking him to levels of pleasure he’d never known before. 

“You liked me inside you. You liked your ex-wife inside you too. You take it so well, accepting your new role like a proper submissive. You may not be just a toy, but you are wonderfully fun to play with. Maybe I’ll consent to be your Master. No, not master, _Lord_. You can be my little Satanist, the only one whose prayers I’ll answer.”

Dan was squirming wildly, grinding at the air. He forgot to control his breath, and it was shallow and ragged. _Please!_ The picture in his mind changed subtly, so that he was wearing a blindfold, and the arms that were wrapped around him were red.

“Yes!” the Devil cried, his next words punctuated by grunt and groans of lust. “So you want to feel my burned flesh? ...Imagine my hot charred skin against your back, the feel of my rough hand tugging on your cock... Imagine the Devil thrusting inside you, filling you, sating you…” 

Dan felt like he was about to explode. He bit on his lip, and then cried out “Lucifer!”

“Oh, Daniel!” the call came back to him, and something warm and wet was falling onto his back. The feel of it, along with the sounds that Lucifer made as he came were enough. The bindings bit into his chest as he arched his back in climax, untouched, spilling all over skin and rope. 

Finally he remembered to breathe with his belly, and inhaled deeply. A warm hand caressed his skin, making him tremble, and a cloth wiped his back clean. Lucifer’s knees crept either side of his hips, and he leaned back into him, longing for contact. The cloth wiped his front clean too, and the touch of it on his cock sent pulsing aftershocks all through him. 

“Would you like me to release you, now?”

 _Yes please, Dark Lord._ He was suddenly aware of how his entire body was aching with the strain, now that he was spent. Lucifer touched the bindings at his wrists and they started to unravel and fall away. He lowered Dan carefully onto his back and released his knees, throwing the rope aside. As he reached to untie the chest harness, Dan grabbed him, pulling him down and kissing him deeply, feeling his ribcage loosening as the rope slithered away. “Where are you going?” he asked, as Lucifer bagan to sit up.

“Nowhere,” he replied, with a smile. He picked up Dan’s arm and began rubbing it roughly, warming it, dissolving the remaining tension. He worked down from shoulder to wrist, and then carefully wiggled and pressed each finger. The other arm and both legs received the same treatment before the Devil laid down beside him. Dan curled up against him, head on his chest. There was a bottle of water beside the bed, and Lucifer took it, helping him to drink once more.

“Thank you. For everything.”

“You’re welcome,” the Devil replied, and buried his lips in his hair. He pulled the edge of the duvet up and over him, knowing that he needed to stay warm. Much as he wanted to wrap him in his wings, he resisted the urge. The poor man was exhausted, and it would probably do him more harm than good right now.

“Is every night with you going to turn into the best night of my life?” Dan asked, sleepily.

“I’ll certainly endeavor to make it so. Although I can’t guarantee an experience this intense every time.”

“Do you think that we have any chance of making it work?”

He didn’t answer straight away. “I’m not entirely sure. I’m not even sure it’s going to work out between me and Chloe, I keep expecting Dad to interfere and snatch it all away again.”

“Whoa,” Dan suddenly froze. “Maybe I shouldn’t try and get into Heaven after all. I have a feeling your Dad might not be too welcoming for the guy who slept with his wife _and_ his son.”

“Thank you for reminding me of that, I’d just about managed to put it out of my mind.”

“Sorry.”

“Just promise you’ll never tell me any of the details.”

“I promise.” 

They lay there in silence for a time, just holding each other. Just when Dan thought he might be about to fall asleep, Lucifer spoke softly. “Daniel?”

“Yes Lucifer?”

“Do _you_ think it might work out?”

“I hope so. I really, _really_ hope so.”

He felt Lucifer’s heart speed up, just slightly.

“Are you truly falling in love with me?”

Deep breath. “That’s a really big question. I saw you as a rival for long, I was so jealous of everything you had. I used to think you were a pretentious bastard who used the devil line as a way to get people to sleep with you. But then I found out it was all true, and it changed my entire perspective, knowing that you’d actually been through all that. I didn’t even realise we’d become friends. This last week…” His fingers played over Lucifer’s skin. “I haven’t stopped thinking about you. Like, at all. When I said I wanted more, I knew it wasn’t just about sex. You are so beautiful, and so talented, and so extraordinary. I don’t know why it’s taken me this long to see it.”

“It’s because you’re a dim-witted douche, isn’t it?”

“Oh yeah, now I remember. It’s because you’re also a dick.”

“That’s no way to talk to your Lord. Keep that up and I might have to punish you again.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Only if you promise not to ask me hurt you like _that_ again.”

“Agreed.” He snuggled in a little closer. “Yes,” he said, after a pause.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes... I love you.” 

Lucifer hugged him more tightly.

“Even though you are a dick.”

_Smack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry sorry! He's okay now.


	4. Lego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. And a complex interlocking brick system.

A large tray full of interlocking plastic bricks sat in the middle of the dining table. There were loud rattling sounds as the family rummaged through them. Dan was hoarding all the blue pieces he could lay his hands on, Trixie was just grabbing handfuls and connecting them together to see what turned up, and Lucifer was slowly and carefully selecting different sizes and shapes, in a range of grey, white and clear.

“Do you even know what you’re doing Lucifer?” Trixie asked, staring at the small pile he was gathering.

“If I can collapse massive clouds of dust and gas into stars, I’m pretty sure I can find something to do with a few plastic bricks,” he smiled, and started fixing them together.

“Are you making a lego star?”

“I’ll admit I considered it, but stars are basically massive balls of fire, which I don’t think translates very well into this medium. I do have something else in mind, though.” He sifted his long fingers through the piles with more clattering. “It’s no good, there’s nowhere near enough. We’ll just have to go shopping.” He stood and picked his jacket up from the back of the chair, twirling it on. “Who wants to join me?” 

“ME!” Trixie exclaimed and raised her hand. “If that’s okay with Mom?” she added, hopefully.

“Yes, I suppose so,” she said, looking up from the tidy little house that was steadily taking form in front of her. “I would tell Lucifer not to go overboard, but I’d be wasting my breath.”

“You’re not joining us, then, my love?”

“I think I can trust Trixie to keep an eye on you. Besides, there’s chores I’ve been avoiding.” 

“I can stay and give you a hand?” Dan suggested.

Lucifer looked from one to the other, one corner of his mouth turning up slyly. “All right then. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Come on, infant.” Trixie put on her shoes, explaining to him at great length that she was now far to old to be considered an “infant.” He gave them another cheeky glance on his way out. “I’ll give you a ring to let you know when we’re on our way back, shall I?” and then he was gone.

They both sat staring at the door. “He’s expecting us to have sex, isn’t he?” Dan asked.

“Yep.”

“Is that even a good idea?”

“Probably not.”

“How about just making out then?” 

They looked at each other. “That might be okay,” she replied, and moved to sit on his lap. Her hands touched his face, exploring its all too familiar shape. “Is this weird?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “Yes, it’s weird, and strange, and bizarre. But yesterday I saw the Devil's true face and then you pegged me, so weird is the new normal I guess.”

She was still hesitating. 

“Or we could go wash the dishes,” he suggested.

“Yes. That actually sounds like a good idea.”

So they went to the kitchen, and they did all the chores together like they used to before Trixie was born. It was all exceptionally normal, and mundane, and exactly what they both needed to ground them. When the kitchen was spotless they tackled the living area- Dan cleaning the windows while Chloe dusted and polished. They fell down on the sofa after it was all done, and Dan held out his hand. She took it, holding it in both of hers, and smiled at him. “That was almost as good as sex,” she said.

“Sex with me or sex with Lucifer?”

“Don’t underestimate yourself, you get the job done.”

“That’s nice, Chlo, but we both know how incredible he is in bed.”

“Or out of bed,” she agreed, leaning onto his shoulder. The phone rang and she put it on speaker. “Speak of the Devil.”

“Hello. Am I missing much?”

“No,” Dan answered, “we’re being fantastically boring. We’re still both recovering from your efforts.”

“Oh. Slightly disappointing, but nevermind. As soon as I figured how to get this lot in the convertible, we’ll be on our way. Fifteen minutes.”

The two looked at each other. Suddenly Chloe thought that maybe she’d made the wrong choice. “Any chance you could take a detour?”

“I see. Something else you need me to pick up?”

“Bread and milk?”

“I’ll see you in half an hour then,” he said and hung up.

“What was that-” Dan began, but didn’t get much further because Chloe crawled back into his lap and started kissing him. “Hrrmmmf!” he objected, and she let go. “Bad idea, remember? Besides, I didn’t think to bring condoms to a Lego date.”

“I’ve got an implant,” she said fumbling at his belt. 

“Yes, but bad idea!”

“Dan, you helped me clean! Don’t you have any idea what that means?”

“None whatsoever.”

“It means you’re being responsible, and reliable, and you’re putting my needs and the needs of this family before your own.”

“And that somehow makes you want to have sex with me?”

“Yes! Now shut up and kiss me, we don’t have much time.”

 

They managed to get their pants back on and straighten their hair with a few minutes to spare. Lucifer arrived, with bags full of boxes, and a very happy little girl clutching a tub of multicoloured bricks. “Hello!” he called as he walked in, and smiled at their still flushed faces. “I see you’ve made good use of your time.” 

“We got so much stuff, I think we can build anything!” Trixie announced, and ran straight to the table with her box. Then she stopped and turned around. “Wait, give Dad his present!”

“I got a present too?” Lucifer pulled out one of the larger flat boxes and handed it to him. His eyes went wide. “It’s a spaceship! It’s Benny’s spaceship! This is so awesome! Lucifer, I could kiss you!”

The Devil looked at him with a twinkle in his eye. 

“But I won’t… because that would be wrong…”

“Shut up Dan, go play with your spaceship. I need to talk to Lucifer a minute.”

“Okay,” he agreed, and joined Trixie at the table.

“Everything all right love?”

She grabbed his elbow and pulled him away from the others. “I had sex with Dan!” she hissed.

“Yes,” he smiled at her. “So did I. And so did we. Was there something wrong?”

“You're not upset?”

“Why would I be upset? It was the point of staying home, wasn't it?” She continued to stare at him. “Do you want me to be jealous?” he asked, confused.

“No, but…”

“I told Linda about our courtship thing. She said that if it's going to work, we all have to have strong individual relationships as couples as well as our group relationship as a three.”

“And you think that means I have to have sex with Dan without you?”

“Of course. I suppose there's a bit more to it than that, but it's a start. Did you have fun?”

“Actually yes, it was good.”

“Good. Can we go and finish our plastic creations now?”

“It really doesn't bother you?”

“It would be rather hypocritical of me if it did. And no, that's not evasion. It doesn't bother me. In fact, I rather like the idea. You can tell me all about later, if you like. But right now, I've got a city to build and a child to entertain.”

They spent a wonderful few hours playing together. Lucifer tried to persuade Dan to throw out the instructions and build whatever spaceship he wanted, but Dan said what he wanted was to do it just like in the movie. Chloe finished her little house and then assisted Dan by finding all the right pieces for him. Trixie’s improvisation turned out to be a rainbow monster on wheels, which would also doubled as a pirate ship when required. 

Lucifer's creation was the most amazing thing any of them had ever seen. It was something like a city and something like a castle, with towers and turrets and sweeping arches. He populated it with Jedi and stormtroopers, saying it was a shame that you couldn't get wings that small.

“Did you just make Heaven out of Lego?” Dan asked.

“Not exactly, but it gives a general impression. Of course it's probably changed somewhat since I was there last.”

“Lucifer,” Trixie gaped. “It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!”

“Thank you. Would you like to document it before that monster pirate ship attacks?”

Chloe pulled out her phone and managed to get a few good pictures before Trixie’s rainbow behemoth descended upon it.

“I shall defend my Lord!” Dan cried, his spaceship sweeping overhead and making “pew pew pew” noises. There was a mighty battle, but despite their best efforts the monster prevailed and the city lay in ruins. 

“Mwah ha ha!” the evil monster laughed. “That's what you get for being mean to my step-Devil!”

It seemed only right that they let Dan stay for dinner after that, and an enjoyable afternoon turned into a very pleasant evening. He got to kiss his daughter goodnight, and she made him promise to come for tacos again on Tuesday. 

He returned to find Chloe and Lucifer in each other's arms. There was a moment of doubt again. They were destined to be together and he wasn't a part of that fate. But then they saw him and smiled, and beckoned him to join them. “Before anyone asks, no I won't stay. You two need some time. And I need to recover from everything. But I'll see you at work tomorrow.” He kissed Chloe tenderly, and then Lucifer. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight my little Satanist,” Lucifer smiled.

“What, first Dark Lord, now little Satanist? Do I even want to know what you two get up to when I’m not there?”

“No, probably not,” Lucifer replied, while Dan simultaneously shook his head emphatically with an “Uh-uh.”

She looked from one to the other, and rolled her eyes. “Fine. But we probably ought to start thinking about how we tell Trixie, if you guys can't stop flirting like you were this afternoon.”

“Really? Already? What if it all goes wrong?” Dan asked, astonished.

“Then we deal with the fallout. But I can't keep hiding it from her. Lucifer? Is that okay with you?”

“Not sure if I'm the right person to ask. I might leave the major parenting decisions to the actual parents.”

“No, she's right. You’re her step-Devil. It's a group decision. I guess the question is, do we really want this whole thing- I mean the three of us properly together- to happen or not?”

Lucifer looked at Chloe. “I love you. And he’s important to me too. The only reason I’d say no is if it’s not your true desire.”

Chloe looked from one to the other, suddenly uncertain again. “This is where is would be really useful if you could do your thing on me. I want to be able to say yes, but I’m not sure. And I know that’s unfair because it was me who started the idea in the first place.” She rubbed at the back of her neck, and her eyes fell on the sofa where she’d had rushed afternoon sex with her ex-husband. It had felt really good, but this was too life-changing a decision to make based on sex. “I just don’t know yet.”

“So we wait a little longer,” Dan said. “If we want it, we find a way to make it work, but only if you want it too. If he’s all you want, I’ll completely understand. But… talk to him, okay?” She watched him as he walked towards the door, and it felt like a part of herself was leaving. She looked back towards Lucifer, and he smiled and nodded, so she ran after Dan and pulled him back to kiss him. He held her, lovingly, returning the kiss, breathing hard when they finally broke apart.

“Yes! Yes, I want you back in my life, in our lives. Please, don’t go.”

Deep breath. He let her go. “No, not tonight. I mean, yes, I want to, but my head is so full of everything that’s happened and it needs a little space before real life kicks back in.”

She nodded. “All right. But soon, okay?” 

“Yes, soon. And we’ll tell her what’s happening. Or not exactly, but that we’re kind of dating, or something.” He glanced at Lucifer again. “But I really have to leave now or I never will.” He kissed her once more, quickly, and went.

Lucifer walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. “So, are you going to tell me what you did with that half an hour?”

She smiled. “Maybe. But only if you tell me why he’s suddenly your little Satanist.”

The Devil grinned. He wouldn’t have to tell the whole story. “Deal.”


End file.
